Losing Grip
by tickle582
Summary: Ryan leaves Chino and goes back to Newport to be with Marissa when Theresa tells him something. Will Marissa take him back after what he did to her? Ohhh and Seth never left town when Ryan left so he is still with SummerRYAN&MARISSA A little of SETH


Losing My Grip

Ryan was sitting in Chino thinking about away that he could tell Theresa that he was going back to Newport to be with Marissa (it had only been a week and a half but he knew he wanted to be with Marissa). When all of a sudden the phone rings. It was theresa's mom saying that Theresa was in the hospital. Ryan rushed over to the hospital and in to her room. She was asleep but her mom told him the whole truth about the baby.

When Theresa came home the next day all of Ryan's bags were packed and they were at the door. She asked Ryan what was going on and he told her that he was going back to Newport. Theresa was like what is going on?

FLASHBACK

Theresa's mom had pulled Ryan out of the hospital room. Ryan asked her if his baby was gonna be alright? She said the baby is gonna be fine but the baby was not his. He was like what the hell? Theresa told me that I was the father. Theresa's mom is like "she lied Ryan, she was pregnant before she went to Newport". Ryan turned to her and told her tht he was leving tomorrow to go back to Newport when Theresa got home, then he left the hospital to go pack.

What is going on? Well why don't you tell me Theresa ? Theresa was like I don't know what you are talking about. Ryan was like "well your mom told me everything, about the how the baby isn't mine. Theresa stood there dumbfounded. All she could say was "I'm so sorry Ryan"

Ryan told her "yeah you better be sorry. Theresa did you know that I left the on person who I loved and who loved me for me back in Newport. Now she probley hates me because you came down there and screwed everything up with us". After a few minutes Ryan picked up his bags and told Theresa that his cab was there. Then he left.

LATER ON THAT DAY

Ryan got out the cab and walked up to the front door of the Cohens house. When he rang the doorbell Summer answered the door. Summer just stood there until Marissa asked her if it was the pizza guy. Summer saw how he changed when he heard Marissa's voice. So she just told Marissa that it was for Seth and that they should go to the pool house, so Summer and Marissa left and Seth came to the door. When he saw who it was he just grabbed Ryan and pulled him into a hug. Seth was like "man why you back is something wrong with the baby? Ryan told him that the baby was fine but it wasn't his. Seth looked at Ryan for a few minutes before asking what happened? So Ryan told him that Theresa had lied to him and that she was pregnant before she came to Newport. Then Summer came in the room and told Seth that her and Marissa had got the pizza and that they were gonna go to Summer's house because when they went into the pool house she just started crying. Then she shot Ryan a death glare. Seth was like "that is ok babe I will call you later about the arrangements for tomorrows dance" they kissed then Summer left.

4 HOURS LATER

Ryan had told Seth every thing about how he came back for Marissa. Then Seth told Ryan about everything that had been going on with Marissa, like how she had been since Ryan had left. Then the boys played the PS2 until Sandy and Kirsten got home. Then they all ate supper and talked about Ryan, and him moving back in. Of course they said yes so Ryan went to the pool house to unpack all his stuff. When he was done Seth came in there talking on the phone. When he was done with his conversation with Summer he told Ryan that he hed told Summer everything that Ryan had told him, and Summer said that she thought that Ryan should come to the dance tomorrow night and surprise Marissa. So after Ryan agreed they all went to bed.

THE NEXT DAY

Ryan and Seth were in the kitchen eating before they went to get ready for the dance. They had decided they would all meet at the dance so Ryan could really surprise Marissa.

2 HOURS LATER

Seth and Ryan were standing outside the building that the party was being held at. When Ryan finally was ready to go in they walked in. They were in there for about 10 minutes before Julie Cooper saw Ryan. When she did she walked over to Sandy and Kirsten and asked dthem what the hell Ryan was doing there. Sandy told her that Ryan had moved back in with them. Meanwhile Marissa and Summer got on stage to tell everyone that they were requesting songs when Marissa looked threw the crowd of people and saw Ryan. Her heart started beating really fast. Across the room Ryan looked up at the same time. They started starring at each other itwas like they were in a trance. When Summer tried to get Marissa and when Seth tried to get Ryan neither one could hear anyone. Finally when thay came out of the trance Marissa went to the DJ and told him that after she says what she is gonna say she wants him to play Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne. Then she went to the mic and told every one that they were taking requests. Then she said that she was gonna choose the first song and that it was dedicated to Ryan Atwood. Then she went and sat down on stage. Meanwhile Ryan just stood there waiting to hear what song she had chosen. Then the song started

LOSING GRIP

Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby

Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real

Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you

Why'd you turn away?

Here's what I have to say I was left to cry there,

waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare

That's when I decided

Why should I care

Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone

You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,

I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone

Am I just some chick you place beside you to take somebody's place

when you turn around can you recognize my face you used to love me,

you used to hug me

But that wasn't the case

Everything wasn't ok I was left to cry there

waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare

That's when I decided

Why should I care

Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone

You, you need to listen I'm starting to trip,

I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone

Crying out loud I'm crying out loud

Crying out loud I'm crying out loud

Open your eyes

Open up wide

Why should I care

Cuz you weren't there

when I was scared I was so alone Why should I care

Cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone

Why should I care

If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere

Why should I care cuz you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone

Why should I care If you don't care then I don't care were not going anywhere

After the song was over Ryan started starring at Marissa he now knew how she truly felt, and he felt horrible. How could he ever leave her he loved her. After a few seconds Marissa started crying then she toke off down the stage steps and out the side door. When she did Ryan started to go after her but then Julie Cooper stood in front of him and told him that he wasn't aloud around her daughter. When she said that Ryan just started laughing. Julie more pissed off than ever asked him why he was laughing. He turned to her and told her that he was probley 1 of 3 people in the world who loved Marissa for who she really was and she was pissed about that. Because she didn't like who Marissa was and she wanted her to change. But that was who Marissa was and she wasn't gonna change and he liked that idea then he took off out the side door hoping that he would find her. After running for about 2 or 3 minutes he found her sitting in the sand just starring at the water. He went and sat beside her. When he did she turned to him and asked him if what he told her mom was true. Aparaently she had heard all of it. When he told her that it was she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. That just sat there for a few minutes until she asked him why he was back. He told her honestly "for you". Then he told her the whole story about how Theresa's baby wasn't his and everything else about him moving back in with the Cohens. After he had told her everything they just sat there until she leaned over and kissed him. After the short but passionate kiss she started crying and telling him that she missed him and that she loved him. After he got her calmed down they stood up and he asked her if she would be his girlfriend. She answered him by kissing him with a mind blowing passionate kiss. They backed away a little there foreheads touching and he said 'I take that as a yes". Then they entertwined their fingers and walked back to the dance to tell Summer and Seth that they were back together. When thay got back to the dance they went over to Summer and Seth and told them the news, then the 4 of them went back to the Cohens house. They played the PS2 a little in the pool house then after a while Seth and Summer went to Seth'd room and fell asleep. Meanwhile in the pool house Ryan and Marissa had fell asleep to when all of a sudden Marissa sat up and screamed. She had had a nightmare about Ryan leaving her again. When Ryan heard her scream he looked oveer and saw her crying. When he went to go touch her she pulled away. When Ryan asked her what was wrong she just told him to promise her that he wouldn't just leave her again. When she said that Ryan grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him he told her he would never leave her again that he loved her. Then they both fell asleep in each others arms happy because they knew they were never gonna be apart again!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Because this is my first Fanfiction story and I want to know what you thought about it!!!!


End file.
